Silverstone's Hope
Silverstone's Hope is a special for: Dawn of the Love (series). This book is written by Silvercloud. (Drawing Person and SilverMoonTX) Prologue Written by Drawing Person. ”So what did you want to tell me, Windstar?” I asked, blinking my midnight blue eyes. He ran his golden tabby tail along the smooth rock, rubbing his flank against mine. “I love you, Silverstone.” He mewed admiringly. “And... I was wondering if you wanted to have kits with me...” She purred, brushing her muzzle against his cheek. “I would love to have kits with you!“ Windstar smiled, and licked the top of her head. The silver moonlight shone down on them, turning their fur to shadows. “...Now?” “Okay.” Chapter One Written by SilvermoonTX. I glanced at my belly. It was swollen, and I was worried I was too large. How many kits? Windstar came in, purring. "How are you?" I smiled a weak smile. "Good." I purred. Windstar smiled, and ran his golden-tabby tail along my flanks. "What did Hoppyclaw say?" He asked, the clan’s medicine cat had told me he had news. "He... He told me I might not make it...." I meowed, looking down at my paws. Windstar's face burned with worry. "I won't sleep well tonight, or any night. But doesn't he say that to every queen?" I looked up. "No." He whimpered. I licked his ear. "I'll...I'll be fine." I choked. He ran his muzzle across mine. "I will make sure of it." I looked up at him . "Lets pick names." He smiled. "How about Moonkit for a she-kit that looks like you?" He sat down in my nest. "Or Lionkit for a tom who looks like me?” I nodded. "Or Silverkit if we have one, and... I die." I meowed. He sighed. "Sure. But you will not die. " I sighed. I wasn't too sure. Chapter Two Written by Drawing Person. I laid down next to Hoppyclaw, kicking my legs nervously. ”Stay still.” He growled. He pressed his paw stiffly against my flank. ”About... Ten.” ”''Ten!” Windstar walked into the medicine cat den, his yellow eyes glowing. ”How many kits?” I tried to reply, but no words came out. Just tears. ”She’ll have ten or more.” Hoppyclaw mewed blankly. I stood up unsteadily, swaying on my paws. Windstar pressed against my side. ”It’ll be fine...” I cried into his shoulder. I knew my life would end soon. Chapter Three Written by SilvermoonTX. I couldn't stay still in my nest. Worry shook my pelt. ''How could I survive? Windstar came in. "Silverstone?" I started crying. I didn't want to go to StarClan... I wanted to be with my mate. "Yes?" My voice shook. Shaking, Windstar came up to me. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Don't go." He pleaded. I leapt into him, pushing my muzzle into his fur. "I‘m sorry!" Chapter Four Written by Drawing Person It was the day after I moved into the nursery. Yesterday Windstar, my mate, announced that I was pregnant to the clan. Unsurprised mutters rippled through the crowd. It was pretty obvious, my belly seemed to grow bigger every minute. I rested my head on the warm moss, pushing the itchy bedding and trying to get comfortable. Wisteriasong, my sister, was also expecting kits. Her soft, lavender colored fur shifted uneasly in her sleep. Hoppyclaw expected her litter to be much smaller then mine, maybe just one kit. I sighed in pain. I could feel my flanks twisting with kits already. What did I do to deserve this, Starclan? Suddenly, my sister cried out in her sleep, rolling onto her back. “H-Help me...” She moaned. I realized what was happening. ”Hoppyclaw!” I yelled, “Wisteriasong’s having her kits!“ . . . Wisteriasong nuzzled her kit softly with her muzzle. ”One girl.” Hoppyclaw mewed. ”Okay, Crowclaw. You can come in now.” Crowclaw, who was waiting outside the nursery, sat happily beside his mate. ”What should we name her?“ He asked. ”How about Luckkit?” She asked weakly. “Because of how lucky I was to meet you.” A purr rumbled in his throat. ”Sure.” Chapter Five Written by SilvermoonTX. I rolled on my back, purring. Luckkit burrowed into her mother's belly, moving her paws in, and out. I purred, then with a jolt I realized would never have that. Wildstar came into the nursery, and nuzzled me. Then looked at my sister and Luckkit, smiled, then seemed to realize what I had. He sighed, and padded out. I frowned. What was wrong? I sat up in my nest, and hauled myself up. Wildstar had already gotten to the forest when I came out. Good grief. Now, I just follow him. Crazy tom. I raced towards him, when I felt a jolt in my belly. "The kits!" I yolwed at him. Soon, Wildstar had came out, grief stricken with fear. He soon grabbed me by my scruff, and hauled me towards the nursery. ****** "Hoppyclaw!" Howled Wildstar, dragging me into my nest. Luckykit let out a soft scream, as her mother shot up, and began to lick my forehead. Hoppyclaw came in, his grey pelt fluffed up,as he spoke: "Have hope, little one." He began to feel my belly. " Ok, first one is coming. " I let out a yowl, my claws dug into my nest. ***** Soon, I had given birth, to ten kits. As they meowed, I felt a release. I had survived! Wildstar gazed proudly at his litter of ten. "I'll name the toms. You name the she-kits." I nodded, smiling. He touched a golden-brown tabby tom, with a thick mane. "Lionkit." He then touched a silver tabby tom, " Stripekit. " he then touched the black tom. "Darkkit." He then touched the last one; an silver tabby, with golden-brown patches. "H-" "I am terribly sorry, but that is a little girl." I meowed, purring. He smiled. "Oh." I touched the kit he was. "Hopekit." Then another, an mainly black tortoseshell. "Dapplekit. " I touched a dark-brown tabby, "Bramblekit." I touched a dark, flame colored tabby , "Dawnkit." I touched a black she-kit, with silver stripes. " Eveningkit. " I then touched a silver tabby, like myself, in everyway. "Silverkit." I then touched the last one, a bengal looking white tabby. "Lovekit. " He purred, licking my forhead. "My family." I purred back. "Everything is fine now." As we looked threw the bramble den, I saw a beautiful sun setting. "A new dawn." The end! Category:Killers Arc Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Silvercloud